


Мистер Сентябрь

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Mr. September" автора anne_ammons.Сентябрь стал для нее самым большим потрясением.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Мистер Сентябрь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadiapolyakova (Rijaya83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rijaya83/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mr. September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019391) by [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено. Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, совершеннолетние.
> 
> Драббл написан anne_ammons под впечатлением от арта Нади Поляковой https://vk.com/photo-147271269_457239467  
> Я просто не могла его не перевести :)
> 
> После всех комментариев с просьбами сделать такой календарь, Надя и anne объединились и сделали серию артов и драбблов к ним. 
> 
> Календарь можно найти здесь https://vk.com/album-147271269_275126432  
> Перевод фанфика "Мальчики для календаря" https://ficbook.net/readfic/9881325  
> Группа Надежды Поляковой https://vk.com/club147271269  
> Автор фанфика anne_ammons https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/profile

Сентябрь стал для нее самым большим потрясением.

Гермиона как-то обмолвилась, что нужно сделать благотворительный календарь с игроками в квиддич: эту идею она подсмотрела у своей бабушки, только там были полуголые пожарные. Она считала, что календарь поможет собрать столь необходимые средства для детского отделения Больницы Святого Мунго. В конце концов, кто будет против такой услады для глаз – да еще и во имя благотворительности. И хотя она не готова была это признать, но ей самой нравилось атлетическое телосложение игроков в квиддич, о чем явно говорила череда ее последних свиданий.

Она была в настоящем шоке, что ее идея вообще получила развитие. На удивление, руководство Мунго на ура восприняло эту «новую, свежую» мысль. И конечно, раз Гермиона выдвинула это предложение, ее в добровольно-принудительном порядке и отрядили претворять свою идею в жизнь. 

Самой веселой частью этого процесса было собраться с подружками и после «пары» бутылок вина составлять список подходящих игроков. 

Гарри шел вне конкурса. Только с одним его фото можно было бы продать тысячи календарей. 

Оливер Вуд.

Близнецы согласились бы только в том случае, если бы они оба были на фото. Гермиона не была уверена, что на них вообще кто-то захочет смотреть, но Анджелина настаивала, что при таком раскладе двое лучше одного.

Роджер Дэвис.

Грант Пейдж.

Захария Смит – крайний вариант. Он этим потом все уши прожужжит.

– А что насчет Малфоя? – вдруг выдала Пэнси. – Нужно убедиться, что будут представлены все факультеты. 

Джинни кивнула ей.

– И Забини.

Гермиона закатила глаза. Стоило признать, что Малфой выглядел вполне неплохо, если не вел себя как мудак – хотя в последнее время такого больше не случалось. На самом деле, в те дни, когда они виделись, в их общении сквозили неловкость и напряжение. В любом случае, он ни за что не согласился бы на подобное предложение: такое было выше его достоинства.

Вообще спрашивать об этом было немного неловко из-за всех этих попыток объяснить каждому из игроков, что именно ей нужно: фото должны быть откровенными, но не слишком провокационными. Может быть, придется развязать шнуровку на квиддичной мантии, может быть, снять рубашку. В конце концов, они ведь живут в магическом сообществе и не хотят доводить людей до сердечного приступа. Однако почти все согласились, и, после того как слухи об этом проекте распространились, Гермиона даже слышала жалобы от пары бывших игроков, что их не позвали сниматься. В итоге с помощью Ханны они отыскали достаточное количество бывших пуффендуйцев, так что Смит им вообще не понадобился.

Фотосессии протекали довольно увлекательно, хоть и не обошлось без пары унизительных ситуаций. Мужчины бывают такими напыщенными павлинами. К счастью, на колдографиях этого было незаметно, и ей легко удалось наснимать достаточно, чтобы заполнить страницы календаря.

Мистер Сентябрь стоял в списке последним. На удивление, Малфой согласился, но большой проблемой было подобрать свободное время в рабочем расписании так, чтобы оно совпадало у них обоих.

Наконец Гермиона получила от него записку.

_«Встретимся на поле в Хогвартсе в субботу в семь часов вечера»._

С его стороны было очень самонадеянно думать, что она будет свободна для него в это время, но он не ошибся.

Гермиона поехала пораньше, чтобы повидаться с Хагридом. Было лето, и на территории школы царила тишина.

Около половины седьмого она отправилась на поле, чтобы расставить оборудование. Она установила камеру на штатив, не зная, захочет Малфой сниматься на земле или в воздухе.

Она увидела его: он шел по полю, одетый в школьную форму для квиддича, с метлой в руке.

Гермиона непроизвольно сжала бедра. Он всегда отлично выглядел в форме. Именно поэтому она приходила на игры, даже когда Гриффиндор не играл, и лучше, чтобы об этом никто не узнал… особенно он.

А потом подул ветер, и все связные мысли вылетели у нее из головы, потому что полы мантии Малфоя распахнулись, демонстрируя, что под ней на нем не было ничего, кроме носков.

Рот Гермионы открылся, как у рыбы, выброшенной из воды, при взгляде на его абсолютно обнаженное тело: она могла разглядеть каждый дюйм, все рельефные мускулы, каждый шрам и пятнышко на коже. Она изо всех сил старалась отвести взгляд от v-образной линии точеных мышц на бедрах, которая словно указывала туда, куда ей совершенно точно не стоило смотреть. Впрочем, какая разница: она уже увидела там всё. Такое было сложно не заметить.

– Что? – ухмыльнулся Малфой. – Я сделал что-то не так?

Гермиона постаралась взять себя в руки, понимая, как сильно она покраснела. Она пыталась найти оправдание увиденному, беспокоясь, что Малфой неправильно ее понял. Хотя в отправленных ему с совами записках абсолютно четко было указано, что ей нужно.

– Хм, может быть, это слишком откровенно для фотосессии?

Малфой подмигнул ей.

– Конечно, Грейнджер. Это было только для тебя.


End file.
